DESCRIPTION (Adapted From The Abstract Provided By Applicant): This is a request for continued funding for a broadly-based post-doctoral training program in Neuroscience in the Volen National Center for Complex Systems at Brandeis University. The Program Director will continue to be Dr. Eve Marder. She will be joined by 17 additional training faculty from 4 academic departments: the Biology, Biochemistry, Psychology, and Physics Departments. Available research projects run the full range from basic molecular and cellular studies of nervous system structure and function to opportunities to work with clinical patients with neurological disorders such as aphasia and epilepsy. Topics include the biophysics of ion channels and neuronal excitability, signal transduction, neurogenetics, circadian rhythms, developmental neurobiology, neural oscillations, learning and memory, vision, motor control, synaptic and cellular properties, circuit dynamics, computational neuroscience, cognitive and behavioral neuroscience. Post-doctoral trainees will carry out mentored research and will participate in a variety of seminars, journal clubs, courses, and other activities. All trainees will attend and participate in a course in the responsible conduct of science. Funding is requested for 8 slots per year.